magicianfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 12
is the third part of the "Start of a Journey Arc". Short Summary Iremi finishes reading the runes, and tells Edermask that there is nothing about immortality magic. In a flashback, Enzu explains that his motivation to travel with Edermask is to get revenge for his father. Edermask accepts Enzu's resolve. Back to the present, Edermask talks to Wandra before departing. He warns Enzu to not be a burden, and they both leave the village. Long Summary Iremi scrunches her face while raising a finger with her right and placing her left fist on her hip, “Not a single line about immortality here… Too bad…” Edermask, disappointed, responds that he had high hopes for this place, but it’s not that easy and he’s out of luck again. He ponders that he’ll have to start over as he stands up and picks up his bag. “But I found some new leads while I was here so…” Iremi asks if he’s leaving now. He responds that he’s already stayed for a week and that its time for him to move on to look for other clues. Iremi questions him about Enzu. Edermask responds that he has already given him his answer and the rest is up to him. In a flashback, an owl’s face stares. Edermask surprised asks Enzu “You want to come with me?” Iremi is shocked. Edermask continues with a serious expression, “The reason of course is…” “It’s him”, Enzu finishes the sentence. He states that he isn’t strong right now, but he’ll become strong. He acknowledges that will take a long time and that it is possible that he won’t see Edan again. But since Edermask seems to be connected to him, he knows he will see him again if he travels with Edermask. In addition, he acknowledges that Edermask is very strong, and he can learn a lot from him. “I need to go with you. So I’m going with you no matter what.” Edermask nervously smirks and thinks “He’s already made up his mind?” He then responds “Well… As long as you’re not in the way… It won’t be a boring journey…” He steps towards Enzu. “I’ll just tell you one thing. The road I’m traveling on is the closest to death.” He walks by Enzu and pats his head. The flash back ends and the present continue with Iremi looking at the departing Edermask. Edermask speaks to Wandra and tells her that he has overstayed his welcome. She apologizes that she wasn’t able to help. He states that he is going and begins to depart. “Oh…” he briefly turns back to warn Wandra, “That man is not one to be trifled with. Please plan any measures wisely.” He then continues his journey into the forest. As Edermask is walking, Enzu is sitting at the base of a tree in wait for him. Edermask walks past him without giving him attention. Enzu scowls. Edermask turns his head slightly. “If you become a burden I’ll leave you behind.” Enzu responds aggressively, “I’m not that weak.” He stands up and slings his pack over his shoulder and looks behind them in the direction of the village. Edermask lets out a slight sigh and grins. “Let’s go.” Quick Reference Characters *Iremi *Ethermask *Enzu *Wandra Magic Used *Rune Magic Site Navigation Category:Start of a Journey Arc Chapters Category:Chapters